


Another One

by Novii



Series: Witch! Jeonggukie [3]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Good Hyung Jeon Jungkook, Magic, Multi, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Sweetheart Choi Beomgyu, Witch Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:40:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novii/pseuds/Novii
Summary: In which, Jeongguk discovers he's not the only one in BigHit with his secret.Or, Jeongguk being the best hyung.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Jeon Jungkook, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Soobin, Choi Beomgyu/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu/Everyone, Choi Beomgyu/Huening Kai, Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Jeon Jungkook/Everyone
Series: Witch! Jeonggukie [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092176
Comments: 11
Kudos: 175





	Another One

"And that's a wrap!" 

The TXT boys all collapsed on the floor as their dance teacher finally announced the end of dance practice. 

"Good job, all of you today. Now don't forget to clean up after yourselves, after all we're guests here today. See you all tomorrow," the teacher bid them good bye to which they all dutifully chorused "Yes, teacher!", grabbed his things and left the room. 

They were using BTS' room today as theirs had a water leakage which resulted in water dripping down from the ceiling. 

"Time to go home," Soobin sighed happily before passing out water bottles for everyone to drink. 

"Ah, actually. Hyung, I wanna stay and practice some more. There's a sequence that I wanna get right," Beomgyu announced as everyone started to pack and clean their things. 

"Alright. You do you," Yeonjun smiled and ruffled the youngers sweaty hair to which he scrunched his face. BTS weren't set for dance practice today, anyways. 

Beomgyu turned his attention to the sound and computer set up in front of him as the rest filed out of the room not before reminding him to come back in time for dinner and Kai and Taehyun loudly yelling bye to which he let out an exaggerated yes. 

He observed the video they recorded of themselves practicing, really taking in the moves. He put the song on repeat and turned around to go to the center of the large room. 

And that's when things went wrong. When he turned, his arm hit the smaller speakers making them fall to the ground and breaking, pieces scattering all over the dance floor. 

Beomgyu's eyes widened in horror at what he's done, "Oh, no, no, no!" 

He spared a quick glance at the door to make sure it was closed before taking a deep a breath and waving his hand making the pieces come closer together. 

Using magic in public was always risky, which is why Beomgyu tried his best to fix the speakers as quickly as possible. 

Unfortunately for him, it was at that moment that the door decided to open. 

When Jeongguk walked into their dance room, bag slung over his shoulder, the last thing he expected was to see pieces of plastic and metal flying in the air. 

His eyes widened in shock at the prospect of having another which in the company. 

"Hyung!" Jeongguk focused to see Beomgyu whipping his head towards him in fear and the flying pieces immediately fall to the ground. 

"It's not what it looks like!" The younger panicked. 

"Beomgyu, you have no-" Jeongguk closed the door behind him and took a step forward hands in the air to show the younger it's fine but Beomgyu wasn't having it. 

"I-I, the speaker accidenly broke and I was trying to fix it! I swear I wasn't doing anything else!" The younger scrambled to explain himself, tears welling in his eyes. 

"It's oka-" Jeongguk tried again but Beomgyu rambled on, unconsciously going backwards until his back hit the wall behind him. 

"I wasn't trying anything else! Please don't tell anyone, hyung. I don't hurt anyone, I swea-" 

"BEOMGYU!" Jeongguk yelled effectively shutting the younger up. "You're okay, you're fine," he reassured calmly so that the words could register in Beomgyu's mind. 

Beomgyu stood silently against the wall, not knowing what to do. Jeongguk _saw_ him using magic. He watched with baited breath as his hyung set down his bag on the floor and crouched to see the broken pieces "Hyung?" 

Jeongguk looked up to him with patient eyes and gently spoke, "I wasn't shocked because you were using magic, Beomgyu-ah." 

Beomgyu frowned in confusion, fear still in his voice, "T-Then why e-els-" 

Jeongguk interrupted him focusing on the pieces, "I was shocked because I never expected to see someone else in this company," he waved his hand and Beomgyu's mouth fell in shock as the pieces came together again, "like me." 

He looked up and smiled softly at the younger who looked like his brain short-circuited. "Y-You're a witch too?" 

The tears in his eyes fell freely by now and he choked back a sob when Jeongguk patted the floor next to him so he can sit. 

"I'm guessing your members don't know?" 

Beomgyu mutely shook his head. 

"Come here," Jeongguk opened his arms and the younger hesitantly his hug. When he did though, he couldn't stop the sob leaving his throat. 

Jeongguk smiled, but it was pained. There was a time when he was in Beomgyu's position. He remembered himself and how he could've really used a hug when his hyungs found out. Atleast Beomgyu wasn't stupid like him, flashing in the middle of his street with nothing but swimming shorts. He rubbed the youngers back soothingly, adding a magical touch to calm him down. 

Eventually, Beomgyu calmed down and pulled away, eyes red and sniffling. 

"Thank you, hyung," the younger thanked him shyly, eyes cast down. 

"Of course. Us witches gotta stick together, right?" He joked, bumping his shoulder against Beomgyu's which earned him a small but geniune smile from the younger. 

"Um do the Bangtan hyungs know?" 

"Yup," Jeongguk replied popping the 'p' in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

Beomgyu's jaw fell open again, "How?!" 

"Uh," Jeongguk smiled sheepishly before telling the whole story which made Beomgyu laugh. 

"Hyung, that sounds like something out of a dramatic movie," he giggled, feeling significantly better. 

"Not my best moment, I admit," Jeongguk grumbled. 

Beomgyu laughed again and calmed down and the two sat in comfortable silence. 

Finally Jeongguk stood up and held out his hand for Beomgyu to take, "Come on." 

Beomgyu took it and stood up as well, "Where to?" 

"Hyung's gonna treat you a meal," Jeongguk announced and waved his hand sending everything in the room back into its proper place. Normally, he wouldn't use magic so freely but no one else was here and he was in the presence of another which who understood the struggles and hardships of being one so he felt more at ease. 

After making sure everything is proper, the two went out the door, extra dance practice long forgotten.

~ 

The two decided to get some tteok-bokki as take away and then have them as they walked next to the han river for a change of scenery. 

Beomgyu sighed in content as the smell of food wafted from his cup. He looked at Jeongguk and saw that the older already started scarfing down his food so with a smile he began to do the same. 

"Beomgyu-ah?" 

"Hm?" 

"Are you planning on telling your members?" 

The younger turned to see Jeongguk looking at him with worried eyes. 

He swallowed nervously, "I don't know." 

"Do you trust them?" 

Beomgyu paused. He thought about his members and the time they spent together. How they never failed to take of him and make him smile. How they always seemed to understand when he had trouble sleeping because his thoughts got too much. They haven't been a group for long but he can already feel that he can trust them for life. 

He just hopes they trust him like that as well. 

"I do," he finally said, "I want to tell them, eventually. But I don't think I'm ready for that now." 

Jeongguk nodded in understanding, "Take all the time you need, Beomgyu-ah. But remember, secrets come out eventually when you least expect it. Just look at me," he rolled his eyes as he motioned to himself. 

Beomgyu laughed, "Yes, hyung. I promise I won't appear here in underwear." 

"Hey!" Jeongguk feigned annoyance and lightly swatted the younger's arm with his free hand. His eyes, though, showed his amusement. "It's not like I planned for it." 

Theh chuckled at the memory and continued walking enjoying the outside and the company. 

"Someday," Beomgyu said with a tone of finality as if promising himself. 

"Hyung will be there for you if you need it," Jeongguk reassured him gently. Jeongguk didn't have the support of another witch to help him while being so far away from his family, but he vowed to himself he would offer all the support Beomgyu would ever need. 

"Thank you, hyung," Beomgyu beamed before moving in for a hug, careful not to drop his food, which the older happily returned. 

"Anytime, Beomgyu-ah. Now eat before your food gets cold."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Trinitrogeno for this amazing and heart-wrenching idea that I just had to write.


End file.
